Project Zeta
by azazemon
Summary: An agency has succeeded in creating four super soldiers,only problem is that they've escaped.It's a test of morale for the ninja of Konoha who must decide:save the weapons that threaten life, or side with the rest of the world and destroy them.Pairs insid


"BAM! CRASH! BOOM!"

"PIN HIM DOWN! PIN-HIM-DOWN!"

"CRASH!"

He opened his eyes to the familiar cage that held him, the bars that glowed with a strange blue light. The alarm rung in his ears, scratching at his brain. He could hear the guards running down the halls towards the room where they kept him.

"AAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

More screaming, but it didn't phase him. The people here deserved death for what they were doing. He looked to his left to see his sister was awake in her cage, a puzzled look on her face. To his right he could see his best friend was also awake, calm, expressionless.

"BOOM!"

The explosion shook the building as the sounds of footsteps increased.

"I think he's finally had enough." his best friend muttered.

More screams could be heard followed by the sound of guns.

"FUCK THIS! KILL THE FUCKER!!!"

More gunshots, followed by a strange whistling sound, then more explosions.

"I guess he has..." his sister said.

Silence...then, footsteps. The door opened and there he stood, a soft steam rising from his hands.

"So, finally decided to break out have you?" He told the one standing in the doorway.

Silence, then, "Zack, Mira, Ranko, I trust you all are ready to go?"

"Whenever you're ready Alpha." Ranko, Zack's best friend said.

Alpha walked over to the control panel and pressed the button to release them.

"Let's go before the decide they want to play again." Alpha said walking out the door, the other three in toe.

The descended the stairs quickly while a woman's voice rang through the speakers.

"Subjects have escaped. All personnel evacuate the building. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill. All personnel evacuate the building."

"We need to hurry!" Alpha said urgently.

"What's the rush? If any security comes we can take em." Zack said.

"It's not that. The reason they're evacuating everyone from this building is because they're going to blow it up."

Mira gasped.

They sped up, now jumping down the stairs and crashing through the door to the first floor.

Ranko stopped,"Oh no..."

"What?" Mira asked.

"A missile...I can feel its momentum...Alpha was right, they don't intend to let us leave her alive."

"Let's just get out this place and we'll be fine." Zack said as they ran for the door.

"It's no ordinary missile, there's something in it...something unstable. We need to get out of the area; there's no telling what the blast could do to us." Ranko said.

As they exited through the door they saw it, glowing in the night. Without stopping they kept running through the darkness, Alpha in front, Mira behind him, then Zack and finally Ranko. Suddenly, Alpha stopped, a look of shock on his face.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked running up.

"The bridge..." Alpha said looking at the destroyed bridge,"they blew it up to ensure we didn't get away."

Mira suddenly looked up and grabbed Zack's arm. The other three looked where she was looking to see soldiers on the other side.

"They must be here to witness our demise." Ranko said.

"Please, as if I'd give them that pleasure." Alpha said looking down. He could see a that branched out in six different paths below, but it was a dangerous drop,"I hope you three know how to swim." he said jumping down.

"Alpha what the fuck!?" Zack yelled running to the edge. Upon seeing the river he held out his hand for Mira,"C'mon, I'll go with you."

Mire grabbed his hand and they jumped as the missile sped past. Not wasting time Ranko was right behind them as the sound of an explosion filled the canyon. Rocks began to fall into the ocean with them. Zack hung on tight to Mira. Ahead of them was Alpha, who was swept into the river at the far right. A boulder fell into the river right in front of Zack and Mira, causing the rising water to cascade over them, taking them under. There, the current twisted and flipped them around, and amidst the chaos Zack and Mira lost the grip on each other and ended up being pulled into seperate rivers. In her frantic flailing Mira hit her head on fallen rock and floated to the top to be carried downstream. Zack would have drowned had Ranko not snatched him up from the bottom of the river.

A soldier who saw the entire scene held up a walkie talkie,"Sir, they got away, shall we pursue?......Yes sir. Alright men, we have the go, find and eliminate them. The boss thinks it's better they die than live out a fake existence. Don't get any sentimental feelings about it either, they aren't human."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midday in Konoha when Naruto heard the screams of Konohamaru down by the river. With Sakura and Yamato in toe they rushed over there to see what happened.

"Konohamaru, what's wrong?" Naruto asked running up. They all stopped at the scene. It was a girl, out cold on the banks of the river, a red cut on her head.

Sakura ran over and put a hand on her neck,"She's got a pulse, but something knocked her out."

"Let's get her to the hospital before she gets an infection." Yamato suggested.

Naruto picked her up. She had long black hair and was wearing a tattered white shirt, blue pants, and brown sandals. They arrived at the hospital and handed her over to Shizune.

"Don't worry, we'll patch her up." she said with a smile.

They left the hospital and continued with their day. In the hospital, Shizune quickly cleaned the wound and put a band-aid over it. It was at this moment she awoke, revealing her dark, purple eyes.

Shizune smiled,"Well, it's good to see you're-"

Mira swung an arm, and Shizune and the nurse were thrown against it by some unseen force. Mira jumped off the bed and ran out the room. Shizune pulled out her walkie talkie,"Security, we have an injured girl running through the hospital. I think that bump to her head might've made her delusional about something. Be careful, there's something not right about her. Don't hurt her!"

All the ninja in the village began to search for the purple eyed runaway, the only feature she possessed that would make it easy to find her. Neji and Hinata spotted her running for the gate and informed everyone else.

As Mira turned the corner she stopped. Might Guy and Rock Lee stood in front of her.

"Listen, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to help." Guy said holding up his hands.

"I'm fine!" Mire yelled pushing her hand forward and knocking both Guy and Lee back. Neji and Tenten soon arrived.

"We don't want to hurt you but we will if it'll calm you down." Neji said, his byakugan blazing.

Mira looked to her left to see a cart. She lifted her hand, and the cart floated in the air. She threw her arm forward, grunting as she did so, and sent the cart flying at them. Neji and Tenten dodged, a look of shock on their faces as Mira continued to run. She stopped when she realized she was surrounded.

"Stay on your toes everyone, this one can lift things with her hands." Guy said.

"I can do more than that!" Mira putting her hands to her forhead and shutting her eyes. This was followed by large ripple that knocked everyone back. The doors to the exit closed; Mira knew she would have to fight her way out. She raised both hands, a few ninja raised along with it, and she threw them at her fallen comrades. Suddenly, she couldn't move. She looked over to see someone who's shadow extended towards hers. Kakashi quickly appeared behind her and knocked her out.

"Damn..." she gasped softly as she fell to the ground.

"Well that was new." Ino said standing up.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack sat up gasping.

"Mira? Mira!" he yelled looking around.

"If you scream like that they're bound to find us." Ranko said sitting up against a tree.

"Ranko. Where's Mira?" Zack asked.

"Swept down another path. I saw her come up when I snatched you up. As far as I know she didn't drown."

"We have to find her, and Alpha."

"Not yet."

"What? Why not?"

"It's only been a day. If there's one thing we all know it's that the goons are looking for us. The first places they're search are the rivers. All we need is a map. I know what path she was swept down but we'll need a map so we can find a more secretive path to find her."

"What about Alpha?" Zack asked calming down.

"The dude took out an entire building full of guards with no scratches and apparently no effort. I'm not concerned with his well-being for the moment. He can take care of himself a hell of alot better than any of us. With him, I'm only worried about the poor sap who pisses him off."

"So we find a map." Zack said.

"Then we can look for your sister."

"I have to ask: why don't you ever get angry about anything?" Zack asked.

"Simple, I look at you and Alpha as my romodels of what happens when you let petty things irritate me." Ranko said standing up.

"For a calm person you can be a real jerk."

"Only around you." Ranko said helping him up.


End file.
